Rescues on the Railways
Rescues on the Railways is a UK/AUS VHS featuring five fifth series episodes narrated by Michael Angelis and four songs. The Australian VHS is titled Rescues on the Railway and contains two fifth series episodes, three fourth series episodes, and two third series episodes narrated by Michael Angelis and two songs. Description 1999 UK Storms, rescues, falling trees, fog, engines getting lost, smelly fish, trucks out of control and more in this action packed set of stories. Including 4 great new songs for everyone to sing-a-long to, Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends are chuff chuffed with all the excitement packed in to Rescues on the Railways. 2002 UK Storms, rescues falling trees, fog, engines getting lost, smelly fish, trucks out of control and more in this action packed set of stories. Including 4 great songs for everyone to sing-a-long to, Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends are chuff chuffed with all the excitement packed into Rescues on the Railways. AUS Rescues, trouble on the turntable, trucks out of control, smelly fish, a great escape and more in this action packed set of stories. Including two great songs to sing-along to, Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends are chuff chuff chuffed with all the excitement packed into Rescues on the Railways. Join Thomas and his friends for seven more adventures and two great songs! UK release Episodes # Cranky Bugs* - A new crane called Cranky thinks that Thomas and Percy are just annoying bugs. He soon learns that they can be really useful engines! # James and the Trouble with Trees* - When a tree puts James in danger Thomas has to put aside his jealousy of James' new coat of paint and come to the rescue. # Put Upon Percy* - An out of control freight car/truck in the mine nearly causes disaster. Percy gets a special reward for his bravery. # Stepney Gets Lost* - Stepney gets lost in the fog on the way home from the mine and could end up as scrap - what will happen?? # Something in the Air - Henry teases Thomas when he ends up in a fishy mess, but soon the laugh is on Henry... Songs # Accidents will Happen # Every Cloud has a Silver Lining # The Snow Song # It's Great to be an Engine (*Followed by a song) Australian release Episodes # Something in the Air # Duncan Gets Spooked # Rusty to the Rescue* # Home at Last # A Bad Day for Sir Handel* # One Good Turn # Escape (*Followed by a song) Songs # Its Great to Be An Engine # Every Cloud has a Silver Lining Trivia * The back cover of the original UK release features images from Busy Going Backwards and A Better View for Gordon, and that of the 2002 UK release features a mirrored image from Trust Thomas. * This is the first UK VHS to feature the Nick Jr. logo on the cover. * This is the last UK VHS to feature the original Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends logo on the cover. Goofs * On the UK VHS, James and the Trouble with Trees is mislabelled as "James and Trouble with Trees". * On the back cover of the Australian release, "A Bad Day for Sir Handel" is just called "Bad Day for Sir Handel", and the illustrations of Thomas and James are mirrored as their numbers are printed backwards. *On the back cover of the 2002 release, Phil Fehrle was credited as producer when he was not involved in the show prior to the sixth series. Gallery UK VHS RescuesontheRailwayPrototypeCover.jpg|Prototype cover File:Rescuesontherailways.PNG|1999 UK cover File:RescuesontheRailwayspine.jpg|1999 UK spine File:RescuesontheRailwaybackcover.jpg|1999 UK back cover File:RescuesontheRailwaystape.jpg|UK tape File:RescuesontheRailwaysongsheet.jpg|UK song sheet File:RescuesontheRailwaysadvert.jpg|UK inlay sleeve File:RescuesontheRailwayYounstersRelease.PNG|2002 UK release File:RescuesontheRailway2002backcoverandspine.jpg|2002 UK back cover and spine AUS VHS File:RescuesOntheRailwayAustraliancover.jpg|Australian cover File:RescuesOntheRailwayAustralianbackcoverandspine.jpg|Australian back cover and spine File:AustralianVHSinlay1.jpg|Australian inlay sleeve File:RescuesOntheRailwayAustraliantape.jpg|Australian tape Title Card and Intermissions File:RescuesontheRailwaystitlecard.jpg|UK title card File:RescuesontheRailwaysegment1.jpg File:RescuesontheRailwaysegment2.jpg File:RescuesontheRailwaysegment3.jpg File:RescuesontheRailwaysegment4.jpg Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases